


You Know Better

by Morse_s Child (sherlockstummy)



Series: Expiation Drabble Twins [1]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Sassy, episode: expiation, everyone has a good time, inspector lewis dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Morse_s%20Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m too old, Lewis,” Morse growled. “Too old and too bull-headed to let this go! But you, you’re young! You can walk away and never look back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by dialogue in the Lewis episode "Expiation." It struck me that this bit of dialogue could have feasibly existed between Morse and Lewis. Et, viola! Drabble twins are born.

“I’m too old, Lewis,” Morse growled while pacing. Lewis was watching him go up and down the office, thinking of a cartoon his children watched where the same action would wear a hole in the floor. “Too old and too bull-headed to let this go! But you, you’re young! You can walk away and never look back. As you should.” He stopped pacing, shoulders taut, hand gripping the back of his chair as if it was the only thing preventing him from falling off a cliff. There was an unspoken “as I want you to” hanging in the air, but what Lewis heard without hearing it was “I want to keep you safe.”

And sure, going against the Superintendent could get him stripped, send him back to uniform faster than he could say, “But Sir!” 

And yet…

And yet here Lewis was watching his governor who was stubborn, fair enough, who did drink far too much. Fair enough. But here was a man who stood for justice, always and without fail, and would fight for justice even if it was bloody illegal and against the wishes of their direct superior.

Who was willing to let Lewis walk away from this and no more to be said.

“You know better.” Morse said finally, with a sigh. “You’ve made that clear to me.” 

“Aye, maybe I do,” Lewis began, rocking his chair before leaning forward, elbows on his thighs, eyes on the floor. “But I’ve decided. I’m not leavin yeh to go it alone. I wanna investigate this with you, Sir.” He looked up, eyes defiant, watching Morse, watching stern blue eyes that were just as defiant and keen as anything.

The silence hung a long while in the air. Phones and office clatter lay beyond their silent face off. Then Morse saw something in Lewis’ eyes, because he dropped his, and all at once, the tension leaked out of him. “All right, Lewis. But we’ve got to keep quiet about this…”

Lewis smirked and got right back to work.


End file.
